A Mission from Herobrine
by rogeralans
Summary: 13 Year old Tristan Wilde is selected by the great Herobrine to complete an assignment for him. Join him and the friends he makes along the way in this adventure!
1. Chapter One

((A/N: Well hello there, and welcome to the first chapter of my first _Minecraft_ fanfiction that I am actually committed to. Woah.

I'm sorry if it's a bit short, and that it's moving way too fast for a first chapter. I may or may not be lazy. *whistles innocently* Yeah... Urm, so yeah. I'm gonna keep this first Author's Note short for the moment, so I hope you enjoy this first chapter of _A Mission From Herobrine_!))

I walked through the forest slowly, bow charged. It was the middle of the night, the most dangerous time to be out alone in the middle of a forest, obviously. Mobs spawned much more during this time, and I was anxious to get back to my nice warm home. Maybe I should introduce myself, first. My name is Tristan Wilde, I am fourteen years old, and I live in an abandoned town on a cliff.

Anyways, enough of that. Forests are really creepy to walk through at night, y'know?

I heard rustling in some bushes on my right, and quickly whipped my bow around to them. There was an oink, and a pig rushed out of the bushes. Phew. I continued on my slow trek, and then decided to move a bit quicker. I slung my bow over my shoulder, and pulled out my twin katanas from the scabbard on my back. I had made them by altering the iron sword recipe a bit, and then wrapping some leather around the handles. I readied the katanas in my hands, and dashed through the woods quickly.

I encountered a few zombies on my way, but my katanas made quick work of them. Soon I could see the forest start to clear out a bit, and then I could see some of the houses that were a part of the abandoned village. I had no idea why the village was abandoned, but it was a fairly good place to live in. Save the creepiness, though.

I reached the cobblestone path leading to it, and ran down to my house. I entered the house, and breathed a sigh of relief. I had been away to mine a bit, and had lost track of time by the time I finished.

I threw some ores into my furnace to smelt, and took off the shoulder bag I wore, which I used to store things I carried around with me. I put my bow on a lever hanging on the wall, and put my swords back in my scabbard, which I then placed on a block of wood that was serving as a table.

The room was a small one, with a bed, a crafting bench, some furnaces, and a double chest. Most of the village was built into the side of a cliff, with bridges connecting the tightly bunched together houses. On the bottom of the cliff was a small pier, with which to launch small boats. On the top of the cliff were also some houses, which I presumed were for richer folk to live. It was also fairly safe from mobs, as they were easy to knock off the bridges.

Speaking of which, some zombies had started banging on my door.

Mumbling curses against them, I brought out my katanas and opened the door. The leader of them tried to make a move on me, but it never crossed the doorway. I kicked it away and then swung one of my katanas across it's face, sending it reeling over the edge of the pathway. I then stabbed the other two simultaneously with both of my swords, and they exploded into a small cloud of feathery dust. Damn those zombies.

I walked back into my house, closing the door behind me. Luckily it wasn't too damaged from the zombies banging on the door.

I decided it was time to sleep finally, so I ate some cooked steak and finally curled up under the covers.

**X**

_You are nearing your target, my apprentice. He is asleep, perfect for capture._

The girl nodded in response to the voice in her head, and kept on running. She smiled in triumph as some houses became visible on the horizon, and set a course for them.

**X**

I woke up suddenly, startled by something. I looked around the room, and felt a sharp blade against my neck.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," a voice whispered.

I slowly nodded, and then asked, "What do you want?".

"My master wishes to speak to you. You have the choice to either accept, or to accept. What will it be?" The voice was female, and a bit raspy, with a slight British accent.

I smiled slowly, and brought my heel with force on my attacker's foot. They were distracted for a moment, and I dove into a roll, putting distance between me and them. I quickly pulled out my twin katanas and pulled into a defensive stance in front of who, I now saw, was a girl.

She had very tanned skin, and black hair pulled up in a knot. Long bangs covered her left eye, so I couldn't get a good look at it, although I noticed what looked like the end of a scar on the cheek below. Her other eye was a bright emerald green, that almost seemed to shine due to its vivid colour. Her clothes were tattered and ripped in places. She wasn't very tall, either. There was a small ring on her finger, an iron band with an inset emerald that matched the colour of her right eye almost exactly.

Unfortunately, the ring wasn't the only thing located on her hand. She was holding two long, finely crafted daggers. And they happened to be pointing at me.

But I had katanas, what were two daggers to me?

I made to swipe at one of her daggers with my katana, but suddenly I felt a blow from behind, and everything went dark.

**X**

_Well done, my apprentice, you have succeeded. I trust you know what to do from here?_

"I do, Master. I have the blocks of obsidian and a fire source. Will you have transport available for me when I come through?" the girl thought in reply.

_Everything will be ready for your safe return, you have my word._

"As if I would trust a promise made by you, Herobrine."

_Now, now, don't talk smack with me, young lady._

"Whatever. I'll get the portal built and come through. See you soon."

_Farewell._

The girl took a small icon of obsidian with a small number 14 on the bottom corner. She started building a frame, and once she had finished it, she took a flint and steel that was hung on her belt.

She brought the two pieces together a few times, until finally a spark caught the inside of the frame.

A small flame ignited and was visible for a moment. Almost as instantly as it had been there, it disappeared, leaving in its place a purple gooey substance. The goo slowly expanded and filled the inside of the frame. Purple particles appeared and floated into the portal, as if drawing energy from the air itself. The goo was constantly moving and molding, but it still kept the shape of the frame.

The girl started moving things into the portal, such as the boy's weapons, and some supplies from his chest. They all stayed in the portal for a while, and then disappeared.

She then dragged the boy over to the portal and laid him inside it. He too disappeared after a short while.

As a final act, she took the same flint and steel which she had used to light the portal, and lit the mainly-wood house on fire, whispering a silent "Adios." before stepping into the portal as well. The goo molded and formed itself around her body, as if deciding whether to let her through or not. Finally it reached a decision, and she vanished from sight, the only thing left being the portal frame.

In the shadows, a dark figure quickly dived into the portal, and was gone.

**X**

When I regained consciousness, I was immediately struck with how hot it had suddenly become. I slowly opened my eyes, and was struck by quite a sight.

The Nether.

It was made of bloody stone that covered almost everything, with patches of gravel and sand that seemed to contain the souls of millions of people. In some places what appeared to be scratches in the cardinal rock appeared, exposing the white rock hidden underneath. The terrain was made up of caverns and caves, while underneath it all was a giant sea of lava, that beckoned the ones foolhardy enough to brave the hellish world.

In front of where I was lying was a large floating ship. The sails were made of pure white clouds, that looked as if they came from the Aether itself. Zombie Pigmen stood guard in it. They wore gold armor, some a chest piece and some just a helmet. Standing in the middle of the ship was a pigman wearing full gold armor.

He seemed to be grunting and squealing orders to the other ones, who ran around the place doing various tasks and actions.

Suddenly he looked over towards me, or, rather, behind me. Footsteps started coming towards me from that direction, until finally they stopped right next to me. I immediately remembered the girl who I had fought. Thoughts of escape came to my mind, but then I looked over at the pigmen. Most of them held golden swords, and I doubted my effectiveness unarmed against them.

The person, who was indeed the girl, stepped over me and kept walking towards the ship. The leader pig grunted and moved towards her. She showed him a small object which I couldn't see very clearly, but it seemed to work in making him relax, and he walked back to his station.

She looked back and saw me, and started walking towards me.

"Get up, I know you're awake. Unless you want to just lie there and be killed by a ghast. You can do that, I guess." she said.

I heeded her advice and slowly lifted myself up.

"Why have you taken me here against my will?" I asked, curiosity peaking.

She grinned evily, and said, "My master, as you know, wishes to speak with you. We had a feeling you wouldn't be so... anxious to see him, what with all the legends about him. You must be quite special to incite the interest of _Herobrine._"

"Oh. Darn." I said, as I realized how completely deeply intrenched in sticky stuff I didn't want to have anything to do with I was.

The girl snickered, and started walking away.

"Wait!" She turned around, a questioning look on her face. "What's your name?" I queried.

"Verity. My name is Verity."

((A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _A Mission From Herobrine_! Sorry for the short first chapter, and for how quickly it seems to be moving.))


	2. Chapter Two

(A/N: Chapter Two! Wow, I literally just wrote 2000 words today. I hope you enjoy this next addition to the story!)

_I looked around me to see a hoard of spiders scuttling towards me, their red eyes glowing in the darkness of the night. I reached behind to my scabbard to draw my swords, but instead I drew a pair of tiny daggers, which were barely the size of my finger._

_I looked up and the spider's eyes were now glowing a bright white. My eyes stung from the sharpness of the contrast between the black night, and the beaming light._

_An evil laughing started echoing around the land, and the spiders halted, as if listening for something. One of the spiders walked forward slowly, and started-_

I woke up with a loud shout from my nightmare, and sat up to see Verity sitting there, staring at me with an amused expression on her face.

"Aw, shame you had to wake up from that lovely dream you had," she said. "Anyway, if you're fully awake, you had a meeting to attend, remember?"

I nodded my head, and looked around the room I was in. The floor was made of a dark maroon brick, and the walls were made of the same brick, but with fences of the same colour at intervals, to make small windows of sorts. Barred windows, but still windows. All that could be seen was lava, and beyond that what appeared to be... portal goo? Huh.

My arm was grabbed roughly by Verity, and I was herded along to the door at the other side of the room.

"Enough sightseeing mate. Don't want to be late for your meeting." she said mockingly.

I scowled and let her open the door for me to go through. Past the door was a passageway made of the same dull brick the previous room was made of. Verity beckoned me to go left, so I turned left and started walking. There was not anything terribly extraordinary about the corridor I was lead through, and after a while we made it to a simple iron door. It opened, and we walked through.

There were two zombie pigmen standing guard, and I assumed one of them had opened it. They grunted at us as we walked by, and the door closed behind us.

I looked around and saw that we were in the open again. We were in a large courtyard, and at the end were some docks that harboured those floating ships. I assumed I had come here in one of the vessels.

On each side of the courtyard stood two massive doorways, and Verity nudged me(if you could call it a nudge) in the direction of the right doorway, and once we reached it, she knocked 3 times. It creaked open slowly, and I could see two pigmen guards pulling it away.

We walked forward and the room opened up into a massive space with a throne at the end. On it sat the fear-inspiring Herobrine himself.

He looked up from the book he was reading, and when he saw us he immediately let out a large, sinister grin.

"Ah, so good to finally meet you, Tristy, my boy." he said, still grinning. "As you probably already know, I have an assignment for you to do. Here."

He handed me a book. It glowed with an enchanting purple, and on the cover it read: "Unbreaking XII".

"Uh, is this the right book?" I asked, a little dubious at the enchantment level.

"Oh shoot, wrong one." he exclaimed.

He gave me a different book, this one not glowing. It had the words "Tristy's Little Mission".

I opened it up, and came face-to-face with two page worths of text.

"Tristy's Little Mission"

"What I need you to do: One. Collect four ancient crystals that represent the four elements blah blah you know the story. Two. Return them to their rightful places in four sacred temples that are scattered about in Minecraftia etcetera etcetera boring. Three. Adventure out into the thing that will happen after you do step two. and finally, four. Prepare for more things to happen, and believe me, they will. You can remember this four step mission very easily. I like to call it C.R.A.P for short. Oh aren't I smart? The end thank you bye."

I looked up from the book in disbelief at Herobrine.

"Seriously?! C.R.A.P? And really, you could use much better grammar in your writing. Aren't you meant to be a god?" I blurted out, utterly confused.

Herobrine only grinned back at me. "For your mission, I am assigning Verity and Enigma to help you."

"Who's Enigma?" I wondered.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl unfold from the shadows. She had long snow white hair, and had piercing icy blue eyes. I could feel my heart start to freeze up from them. She was almost as tall as Verity, and rather skinny. She wore a loose black outfit, and her skin was very pale.

"I am Enigma. It's nice to meet you." she said coldly, in a very soft but strong voice, like a screaming whisper.

"Well it's been lovely meeting you and briefing you on your mission, now shoo. Oh, and before you go, you'll need this. Ok, farewell my delightful little Minecrafters."

He threw me a map, and when I opened it, I saw it had what seemed to be the locations of all the crystals and temples. We walked out of the room, and the doors closed behind us with a bang.

"An airship will take us back to the portal we came in through," said Enigma. "I think the one we are taking is called 'Nightmar-'"

The moment she said the word, a hundred images suddenly flew into my mind. I let out a scream at the terrifying and painful thoughts crowding my mind, and blacked out.

**X**

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead." A voice above me said.

As I came to, I felt hot air rushing past me and the ground beneath me swaying slightly. I opened my eyes to see Verity standing above me.

I got up slowly, and realised I was on one of those floating ships. I looked around and saw Enigma standing at the bow of the ship, fanning herself and looking fed up with the nether.

"What was all that about? Last time I checked _normal_ people don't scream and black out at the mention of the word nightmare. Nice girly scream you have there too, by the way." Said Verity.

"I-it's nothing. I'm fine." I said, avoiding the question.

"Oh, sure it's nothing. You seemed to be in pain quite a bit."  
I then noticed that the scar that I saw earlier ran right through her eye. The eye seemed to be twitching a bit, too.

"What happened to your eye? It's twitching." I asked.

"Wow genius, I would never have noticed that. What's wrong with it? Oh, it's called none-of-your-damn-buisness, mate."

Taken aback, I walked over to the other side of the ship. I stood by the railing and took in the view. Ghasts floated above the hellish landscape, while rogue zombie pigmen roamed about the ground. The occasional blaze could be seen flying here and there, its blazing sticks floating around its central rod.

Sometimes I thought I caught a glimpse of some brave minecrafter adventuring here and there. I hoped they made it safely back to the overworld.

Done with looking at the fiery world, I went to looking around the ship. It was almost entirely made of netherbrick, with two masts that held sails of clouds. The pigmen were of course controlling the ship, and that same fully golden-clad figure was at the helm, steering the ship wherever we were headed.

I looked around for Enigma and Verity, and saw them walking out of a door from the hold, arms full of bags. They walked over to me, and plonked the stuff down on the ground.

"Your stuff is in there somewhere, take it." Verity said to me.

I delved into the bags, taking out my scabbard and swords, and then taking out some more things, mostly food and such. Feeling a bit peckish, I pulled out an apple and quickly devoured it.

I could hear squeals coming from the pigmen controlling the ship, and I looked to see what the commotion was. There, dead ahead was a mound of nether rack jutting out from the land. The pigman that was steering tried valiantly to pull the ship away from hitting it, but it was too late.

The hull cracked and groaned, and then finally gave in to the force of the hit. Verity shouted at me to get off the ship before we got thrown into lava. I ran forward and jumped away from the crumbling vessel, and managed to land on the very mound of nether rack we had been wrecked on. Verity and Enigma had made it easily, but the pigmen were not so lucky. I heard their squeals as they fell down into the lake of lava below.

"Don't worry about those squealers, they'll have a nice swim in that lava," said Verity. I remembered then that nether monsters weren't affected by fire and the likes.

I looked around, and asked, "Well, how are we supposed to get to the portal now?"

Enigma dug into her pockets and pulled out 6 little balls. They were a strange greenish colour, and there was pure blackness swirling around inside the center.

She handed me two of them, and said, "Throw it, and when it lands it'll teleport you there. We want to head over there," and she pointed behind us. "We have to make it in two throws, so make them count."

I could just about see far off in the distance the glow of the portal back to the overworld. There was a platform of netherrack conveniently right in the middle between us and the portal.

Verity grabbed her pearls, and with a mighty throw, one of them was flying through the air towards the middle platform. It was accurate, and she suddenly disappeared from where we were, and was then where the pearl had landed.

Enigma started running and jumped off the edge. At the peak of her jump, she flicked her pearl towards the platform. I peeked over the edge, and she was still falling. Just as she was about to hit the lava below, she vanished, appearing right on target.

Verity and Enigma beckoned for me to join them, and with a shaky breath, I threw as hard and as accurately as I could. I saw the ball arc down towards the netherrack. It looked like it might get on target, but as it came down, I saw that it wasn't going to find the mark.

Then, BAM! I felt my whole body shrink down to an insanely small size, and saw where I was to be teleported to. The pearl had hit the side of the blocks making up the platform, and with a start I realised I had to grab onto the ledge before I fell in the fiery lake underneath.

Then, I could feel my body expand to size again, and I clawed wildly at where my instinct told me the life-saving ledge was. I felt something hard and crusty, and hung onto it like my life depended on it. It did, actually.

My arms felt like they were being pulled out of my sockets as they held my weight.

But, I was hanging there, and not falling and burning. Enigma ran over and offered me her hand, while Verity stood back, smirking.

I accepted Enigma's hand, and pulled up onto the platform. Verity turned and threw her last pearl, reaching the portal area. Enigma followed safely. My throw was far from graceful, but I made it without any incident.

I recognised the place we now were as the place we had come in before. I couldn't wait to get back to my makeshift home I had set up the town. The portal here in the nether was standing faithfully, and we made our way to it. We stepped into it and waited for the goo to accept us and transport us to its overworld counterpart.

Everything went dark, and I felt trapped inside something. Half a second later, I was sent stumbling through the portal, and onto the charred black wood. Wait.

I looked around in absolute shock at the burnt remains of what I had once called home. The town was desolated, some fires still burning even. I looked back at Verity in disbelief. Enigma was nowhere to be seen, strangely.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"I asked Verity.

She vigorously shook her head, saying, "No, no, I had nothing to do with that."

*click-click*

"Don't move, or I'll shoot you both in a second," said a familiar voice.

I turned around, and looked at the girl staring at me. She had long, jet black hair with a fringe, and her right eye was brown, while her left eye was greenish blue. She was wearing a black bodysuit, with white highlights in certain places.

She had two crossbows pointed at me and Verity.

"Clover?" I asked incredulously.

"Tristan?" she replied, lowering the crossbows.

"Do you know why the town is burnt?"

"No, do you? I thought you were dead!"

Verity cleared her throat, and I saw Enigma unfurl herself out of the shade of a wall behind Clover.

"Care to introduce your friend here, Trissy?" Asked Verity.

"Trissy? Really?" I sighed. "This is my friend, who lived in the town with me before it burned down."

"Oh, ok. Hi, I'm Verity, and I'm accompanying Trissy here on his quest."

"Quest? What quest?"

"He's been given a quest to collect certain crystals and replace them in their rightful places by Herobrine. I'm Enigma by the way," said Enigma from behind Clover.

Clover visibly jumped and rounded on Enigma with her crossbow. When she saw Enigma was unarmed, she relaxed and let her crossbow arm fall.

Her eyes widened as she realised what the other girl had said, and stutteringly asked, "H-h-herobrine?"

Verity and Enigma nodded in unison.

"Whatever. I'm coming with you then, seeing as I have no town anymore." Clover said.

Verity looked unimpressed, but shrugged and walked over to me.

"So, Trissy, where do we go now?" She asked.

I pulled the map Herobrine had given me out of one of my pockets, and opened it up. It was a detailed map covering a huge area of Minecraftia. There were eight locations marked on it, each being separated by a large distance. Four of them were in a crystal shape, and the other four were in the shape of a building.

"Right, so first we have to collect the crystals, and then we have to deliver them to their corresponding temple." I explained. "So, which crystal will we collect first?"

"Which one's closer?" queried Clover.

I found our current location on the map, and then looked for the nearest crystal. Its name was marked underneath its icon.

"We're heading for the red crystal. So, we have to go through the desert of blackness, and then the passage of light, and finally, the purple forest."

Everyone was raising their eyebrows at the names, but nodded in acknowledgement.

I looked up in the sky and saw the sky darkening ominously. There were also storm clouds blowing in from the east, and I could smell rain in the air.

"We'd better get some shelter and rest, first." I said.

"After I saw the town burnt down, I set up a temporary building over in the jungle. Follow me." said Clover.

She ran off towards the jungle that was next to the ex-town. We all followed her, and after a while we made it to her building.

It was just a simple large cobblestone building. It had a wooden door to go in, and so we were finally inside, out of the rain which had finally started to downpour. Inside there was a row of furnaces, a few chests, and a crafting table.

Clover went over to one of the chests, and pulled out some wood and wool. She arranged the wood and wool on the three by three grid, and then pulled the top open, reached inside, and pulled three beds out. She already had had a bed made and set down in the corner of the place, and so she arranged the other three beds elsewhere in the makeshift abode.

Clover then pulled out some raw food and a couple chunks of coal, and set the furnaces off to cook it all up.

Verity went to the middle of the room and placed a block of netherrack in the floor, and set it on fire. Afterwards, she went over to one of the beds and broke it, and placed it near the fire.

We all took inspiration from her, and so we placed our beds by the warm fire as well. We huddled by the source of heat, and Clover threw us some cooked chicken.

As we munched on our chicken and curled up under the covers, as the storm outside rocked on, as we all slowly fell asleep, I didn't have a worry in the world anymore.

**X**

_-morphed into an unfamiliar white-eyed person. He snapped his fingers, and my tiny daggers shattered into tiny fragments. He grinned, and walked towards me._

_"What do you want, whoever you are." I asked accusingly._

_"Welcome to The Realm, Lord Cavaspire." He said._

_"Who? I'm not this Lord Cavaspire."_

_"Oh, yes you are. You'll see, human."_

_He snapped his fingers and I was suddenly in a cave. I could see in the distance the start of an abandoned mineshaft. There was a whole hallway of spiderwebs, and I realised there would be a cave spider spawner in the middle of there._

_Something in my mind told me to go nearer. Against my will, I found myself walking towards the webs. As I neared them, a few cave spiders spawned, and started moving towards me. I screamed internally, and as I reached the webs, instead of being stuck in them, I moved through them easily, somehow knowing exactly how to mesh through them._

_But, the cave spiders were still running to me. As they reached me, I immediately expected to be stung and poisoned painfully. But instead, they went to my side and turned around, one on each side of me. I heard laughter echoing again in the distance._

_Suddenly, my mind was flooded with those terrifying images again. I let out a scream, and_ woke up.

(A/N: Ooooh nightmares, how about that? Well, please rate and review and all that jazz, it would really help me. Adios!)


End file.
